Thermal management has received increasing awareness for certain applications, e.g., LED heat sinks. In MBB (mobile broadband), for example, heat dissipation has become more and more critical to device speed and performance. As a result, user demand improved performance from thermally conductive materials in devices, and some applications require both high thermal conductivity (TC) and good mechanical performance. Accordingly, there is a need for improved thermally conductive compositions.